1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal connection structure for connecting a stud bolt standing on a fusible link unit or the like to a terminal with wire (called as an LA terminal) using a nut.
2. Description of the Related Art
To fix a perforated terminal with wire (generally called as an LA terminal) to a terminal connection portion of the other member using a bolt, before the bolt is fastened, the terminal is positioned so as not to move. In this case, the bolt is inserted into a hole of the terminal with the terminal engaged with a rib (a latch craw) which restricts the position of the terminal to the terminal connection portion of the other member, and the terminal is then fixed to the terminal connection portion of the other member (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications No. 62-211877 and No. 7-263043).